<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Modern Fuck-ily: A Sisterly Lust by silkyjasminewalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539458">Modern Fuck-ily: A Sisterly Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyjasminewalker/pseuds/silkyjasminewalker'>silkyjasminewalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modern Family (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, F/F, Incest, Lesbian, Stockings, Submissive, nylons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyjasminewalker/pseuds/silkyjasminewalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky lesbian anal submission sex between sisters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Dunphy/Claire Dunphy/Haley Dunphy, Alex Dunphy/Haley Dunphy, Daughters - Relationship, Sisters - Relationship, mom - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Modern Fuck-ily: A Sisterly Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts">MTL17</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to MTL17 who requested the fantasy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Modern Fuck-ily: A Sisterly Lust</p><p>“Stop staring at my tits, you little lez slut,” Haley teased around the kitchen island… even though she knew her hard nipples could be seen if you were paying any attention to her black nightie… her robe being open. </p><p>“Haley!” Alex gasped self-righteously, even though that’s exactly what she was doing. And was being, for that matter; especially where her sister was concerned, she was definitely a lez slut, and at 5’1”, she was certainly little. Ever since their sexual relationship had begun a couple months ago, she’d been helplessly addicted to her sister’s sweet pussy and perky tits. </p><p>She knew it was wrong, and she knew it was risky, but her numerous assignations with Haley had awakened a side of her she hadn’t heretofore known existed. Alex had always had very little interest in boys, although she had feigned some on occasion so as not to stand out, but it wasn’t until she’d tasted her sister’s pussy a couple months ago that she’d accepted her sexuality… and she now knew she was one hundred percent lesbian.</p><p>Haley on the other hand, was a freewheeling bisexual, having eaten pussy quite a few times in high school and since, as well as welcoming cock in all three of her holes. She loved sex in just about any form. She also loved the two polar opposite personas she could adopt during sex. With men she was submissive, and usually did just about anything the guy ordered her to (she had a dozen wild stories of doing things she shouldn’t have, but had gone right ahead and done without a contrary thought, in the heat of sexual submission); while with women she tended to be the dominant, as she discovered girls loved servicing her, and her pussy turned out to have an addicting taste and scent to it, that had girls coming back over and over… for instance three years after graduating, her high school English teacher Mrs. Walker was still servicing her weekly. </p><p>Haley said, “Haley what? You are staring at me.”</p><p>“Well, whether I am or not, Mom and Dad could come down at any second,” Alex warned, in part to redirect the focus, feeling her cheeks burning red... like they often did these days whenever she was around Haley. Her mind and body were continually fighting her conflicting emotions of, on the one hand, guilt for doing wrong, and they should cease and desist this taboo incestuous relationship, versus on the other hand, the completely uncontrollable, unbridled, insatiable lust that was consuming her mind, body and soul. </p><p>“Mmmmmmm,” Haley said, a wicked idea popping into her head. She’d been impressed by how submissive Alex was, and by how kinky a freak she also was. For example, even whenever she said no, with a little persuasion the answer always became yes… her submissive side always coming to the fore in Haley’s favour. And Alex was the biggest ass slut she’d ever been with. Sure Haley liked a nice dick in her ass, although she preferred getting double penetrated If she was going to take something in her backdoor, but Alex always came the hardest from getting her big ass pounded. Alex also, much to Haley’s surprise considering her nerdish persona, developed a nasty, slutty mouth whenever she was horny.</p><p>“Oh God, what now?” Alex asked, knowing that tone, and that look on her sister’s face. Last time she’d had that look, Alex had ended up eating her sister in the bathroom at a restaurant while the rest of the family were eating dessert... Haley wickedly pointing out a sad truth: Alex’s favourite dessert was Haley’s pussy… which it definitely was. </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Haley replied, a vision of innocence, “Just a few fun tasks.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?” Alex asked, already worried.</p><p>“Easy peasy. I’ll assign you a few tasks, and after you complete each of them, I’ll let you eat my pussy; and then, once you complete them all, you’ll get that cute ass of yours fucked,” Haley said.</p><p>“What kind of tasks?” Alex asked, even though her first response should have been to flee the house. But instead curiosity, the promise of Haley’s tasty pussy, and before long, even getting her backdoor reamed, all combined in a perfect storm to get her pussy tingling. </p><p>“Oh, whichever ones pop into my head,” Haley replied airily.</p><p>“That… is the scariest thing I’ve ever heard,” Alex said, knowing Haley had a superlatively twisted mind.</p><p> “So now that we’re agreed, your first task is to ask Mom whether you should shave your pussy,” Haley said.</p><p>“What?” Alex gasped. “No way.”</p><p>“No way what?” Claire asked, coming into the kitchen.</p><p>Alex stammered, “N-n-nothing, Mom.”</p><p>“It’s obviously not nothing,” Claire said. “Sweetheart, you can ask me anything. We’re all adults here.” Truth was, Claire had been worrying about the inevitable change in her relationship with her daughters... where it went from mom and daughters with a clear hierarchy, to one more egalitarian. The prospect of empty nest syndrome terrified her, and before she had to head down that road, she wanted to make sure she had great relationships with all three of her children, filled with mutual trust and openness. </p><p>“Hear that Alex? You can ask Mom anything,” Haley said, as she sidled behind her and squeezed her sister’s booty, the island blocking her mother from seeing it.</p><p>“Honey, yes you can ask or tell me anything,” Claire said, wanting… actually rather desperate for… that open communication, even as she was a little nervous about what was about to be asked on this occasion.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Alex said, swatting inaccurately at her sister’s flighty hand.</p><p>“It’s not nothing,” Haley insisted. “You’re eighteen now, and this is something all women should do. I do it, and I bet Mom does too.”</p><p>“Haley, please,” Alex begged, this conversation so embarrassing.</p><p>Claire, now curious and concerned, asked, “Do what? What is it? I want you both to feel comfortable asking me anything.”</p><p>Haley reached her hand slyly past her sister’s robe, between her legs, and to her pussy, as she ordered, “Just ask her, little sister.”</p><p>Alex let out a soft but uncontrolled moan and blurted out, really needing her sister to take her hand away, “Do you think I should shave my vagina?”</p><p>“Oh!” Claire said, this not a conversation she’d anticipated ever having. Yet she saw it as a test of her openness, and was therefore willing to take part in it, even though it was a bit uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure whether Alex had even had sex yet, although she knew Haley had... having caught her in the act in the garage once, and having found more than one cum stain on articles of Haley’s clothing in the laundry.</p><p>“Do you shave your pussy, Mom?” Haley asked, still ever so slyly rubbing her sister’s pussy through her panties... having made her sister start wearing a short nightie to bed instead of flannel pajamas, stressing she needed quick and easy access to her sister’s cunt whenever she wanted it. </p><p>“Oh my,” Claire said, surprised by the question, as well as the use of the word ‘pussy’; although Haley was generally blunt, it wasn’t usually about sex. </p><p>“Mom, you don’t have to answer that,” Alex jumped in, mortified by where this conversation had gone, yet also curious to know the answer to the question… Haley had been suggesting she should get her pussy shaved soon… Alex had been considering it, but felt really nervous about actually doing it. </p><p>“No, no, no,” Claire said, feeling the need to connect with her kids, “given the topic Alex has raised, it’s a pertinent question.”</p><p>“So… do you shave your snatch or what, Mom?” Haley asked, loving to talk dirty, knowing it would push Alex even further, and already wondering if perhaps her mother could be included in their incestuous encounters at some point… her Mom was still really hot, and Haley had a thing for MILFs. </p><p>“Never considered it a snatch,” Claire smiled and laughed slightly awkwardly, kind of liking to have such a frank, even daring conversation with her adult daughters... something she’d never had with her own mother. So, she admitted, “I go with Gloria for Brazilians every four months.”</p><p>“See? I told you Alex, everyone shaves their pussy... even old people like Mom,” Haley said, really enjoying this conversation and her sister’s clear discomfort, and enjoying the spicy visual of her mother and her friend Gloria lying next to each other having their pussies waxed. She imagined Gloria would be wild in the bedroom. </p><p>“I’m not that old,” Claire countered, feeling a little self-conscious. She still knew she had a rocking body for her age and got attention from men’s eyes all the time, but she also knew she didn’t have the body of her daughter Haley.</p><p>“Of course you’re not, Mom,” Alex comforted, even as her pussy continued getting gently touched and teased.</p><p>“We should all go together… make it a women’s outing,” Haley offered brightly.</p><p>“Oh God,” Alex moaned, her sister’s finger on her pussy really turning her on, even though she was mortified both by what was happening, as well as the conversation.</p><p>“You okay, Alex?” Claire asked, concerned she might have told her youngest daughter too much. She was only eighteen… she probably hadn’t needed to learn her mother got Brazilians. </p><p>“Yes, it’s just…” Alex said, finally managing to push her sister’s hand away from her wet pussy. “…I’m not used to partaking in conversations such as this one.”</p><p>“We’re all women of the world,” Claire said, coming around to give her daughter a hug. As she hugged her daughter, she added, “So I mean it, you can ask me anything.”</p><p>Haley piped right up, “Great! So does Dad do you in the butt?”</p><p>“Okay, almost anything,” Claire corrected herself with a startled laugh, even though Phil did pound her ass pretty regularly. She had her biggest orgasms when she had a dick in her ass and one of her three we-vibes in her pussy and pleasuring her clit… especially when they were roleplaying some fun, wild, kinky adventure. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Haley said, able to read her Mom’s facial expressions.</p><p>“You’ll take that as a ‘no comment’,” Claire huffed, before adding, “Gloria and I have an appointment next week. Want me to book two more?”</p><p>“Yes,” Haley said; “No,” Alex said, the two in unison.</p><p>Haley said, “Book for all three of us. We haven’t had a ladies night with just the four of us for forever.”</p><p>“Consider it booked,” Claire said, excited about an opportunity to spend some quality time with her daughters.</p><p>“What’s booked?” Phil asked, coming into the kitchen.</p><p>“A spa day with my girls,” Claire said, returning to the other side of the island and beginning to make pancake batter.</p><p>“Great idea,” Phil said. “And I’ll take Luke somewhere cool, too. Like to a magic store.”</p><p>“Oh, it’ll be magic all right,” Haley whispered into Alex’s ear.</p><p>.....</p><p>In Haley’s room twenty minutes later, as Alex lapped away hungrily on her sister’s pussy, having successfully completed her first task (albeit under protest), Haley asked, “Think Mom eats pussy?”</p><p>Alex gasped, between licks, her sister always pushing the envelope... I mean she had come into Haley’s room right after breakfast to tell her this had to stop, as it was getting out of hand and too risky, yet two minutes later she was on her knees after locking the door, and eagerly licking away at her sister’s tasty pussy. She simply couldn’t say no to any opportunity to eat her older sister.</p><p>“I mean, couldn’t you see Mom being Gloria’s submissive cunt licker?” Haley teased, having had a crush on Gloria forever. Her lips looked like they should be sat upon. She also often wore nylons that really showcased her legs, which was one of Haley’s fetishes… legs wrapped in nylon… blame Mrs. Walker for that one. </p><p>“Haley, that’s simply ridiculous,” Alex objected between licks of her sister’s pussy.</p><p>“As ridiculous as you munching your sister’s pussy whenever I tell you to?” Haley asked, reveling in the power she had over her younger sister who, although being younger and an inch shorter, had always looked down on her for her lack of academic prowess.</p><p>“That’s different,” Alex said, although she couldn’t explain why. Although she was an academic genius, as soon as Haley’s pussy was offered, and as soon as she was on her knees, she became no more than a cunt-hungry bimbo. </p><p>“Is it?” Haley asked as she enjoyed her sister’s eager, had-become-quickly-experienced tongue. No one had ever gotten her off so hard with their tongue. She couldn’t explain it, but just a couple months ago she’d seen her baby sister in just her bra and panties for the first time in a couple years, and she couldn’t deny the instant sexual feelings the sight had aroused in her. Alex, behind her nerdy facade, glasses and all, had turned out to be a beautiful young woman, with an amazing body and a ferocious sexual appetite.</p><p>Alex sighed, knowing she had no sensible answer to give. Plus at the moment, all she wanted was to get Haley off, and to capture the full flood of her sister’s sweet, tantalizing, addicting nectar.</p><p>Haley meanwhile, couldn’t believe how her sudden secret crush on her sister had become not only a sexual relationship, but one with her completely in charge. It was the ultimate rush, and not something she’d even planned after finding herself attracted to her sister, and then using Alex to pleasure herself.</p><p>Alex, noticing her sister’s increased breathing, and having come to understand her sister’s body, knew Haley was close to coming.</p><p>Alex, always needing to be the best and brightest at everything, and therefore since their shocking first encounter having watched dozens of lesbian porn scenes and read dozens of articles on the art of pussy licking, had found the perfect trigger to get Haley to erupt, and thus to give her the cum she craved. She flicked her sister’s clit five times, making Haley’s legs twitch each time.</p><p>“Oh yes, my sister slut, get me off,” Alex moaned, her orgasm so fucking close.</p><p>Alex loved being called names in the heat of the moment, and being reminded of how taboo this twisted act was (though she couldn’t understand why it was considered so forbidden, when inbreeding wasn’t even a remote possibility). She took the big swollen clit between her lips, and shook her head from side to side, and prepared for the wellspring of cunt cum.</p><p>Haley’s legs tightened, she grabbed her sister’s head and held it roughly against her pussy, as her orgasm hit, and cum gushed out of her and onto her sister’s cute face.</p><p>Alex loved the moment of climax. The rough treatment, the excessive cum, the realization she had gotten her sister off... all were mental stimulants that had her own body burning with lust. She lapped up, as best she could, all the cum she lusted for.</p><p>Haley enjoyed the intense orgasm, as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her entire body. Finally she let go and said, “I can’t believe I didn’t make you my pet years ago,”</p><p>“Well, we’re certainly making up for lost time,” Alex joked, feeling her face full of wetness as she licked just a bit more juice from between Haley’s pussy lips.</p><p>“They say a peach a day keeps the doctor away,” Haley shrugged.</p><p>“It’s an apple,” Alex corrected automatically, always in awe of her sister’s paucity of knowledge.</p><p>“Oh no, it has to be a peach, or at least it does this time,” Haley said.</p><p>“Whatever,” Alex said, getting up... the task now over, her quench for cunt satisfied, guilt once again beginning to consume her.</p><p>“So, I’m going to give you a few more tasks to accomplish in the next couple of days, to loosen you up,” Haley said.</p><p>“I think I’m already quite loosened up,” Alex said, having taken an eight-inch strap-on in her ass to multiple orgasms a couple days ago.</p><p>“I mean that I want to make you into less of a prude, even when you’re not on your knees between my legs, or on your knees with my dick up your shit hole,” Haley said wickedly, loving to talk dirty.</p><p>“Such delectable pearls of elegance tumble from your lips,” Alex sighed, trying to conceal that such nasty talk actually turned her on. Truth was, she hated how much it turned her on, how much her sister seemed to be in tune with her body and sexual mental state, and most of all she hated that she was developing feelings for her sister. </p><p>“I know, pretty neat, huh?” Haley said, completely missing the sarcasm. “So… go shower, and get dressed in a skirt.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Shopping.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You need some sexier undergarments,” Haley said.</p><p>Alex, having seen Haley’s extensive collection of thongs, lace bras, lingerie, thigh high stockings and garter belts, couldn’t deny that her cheap underwear and pantyhose were no match. Yet she wouldn’t admit it. “I believe that my underwear is fine.”</p><p>“Saying something is fine is just like saying it’s terrible,” Haley said. “And besides, disastrous, embarrassing, things only nuns would wear, are all better descriptions.”</p><p>“Fine,” Alex sighed, even though in truth the idea excited her.</p><p>“We leave in thirty,” Haley said, before adding, “now go shower. You look as if you have cum all over your face.”</p><p>Alex sighed again, and walked out of her sister’s room and hurried directly to the bathroom... before her Mom could get close enough to see her wet, sticky face, or worse yet... to smell the obvious scent of cunt on it.</p><p>On the drive, Haley ordered, “Panties off.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Take your panties off,” Haley repeated.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I said so.”</p><p>“I’d prefer not to,” Alex said.</p><p>Haley sighed this time. “Look, you know you’re going to do as I say eventually, since you’ll do anything to eat my pussy, so just do as you’re told straight off, and save us both the hassle.”</p><p>Alex sighed. She hated that her sister was right. Every time her sister threatened never to let her eat her pussy again, she caved. “Fine,” she said (meaning it was terrible), and she pulled off her bland, black panties.</p><p>“Now give them to me,” Haley said, reaching an open hand to her sister.</p><p>Alex gave them to her.</p><p>Haley opened her window and tossed them out.</p><p>“Why on earth would you do that?” Alex gasped.</p><p>“Because you’re never wearing shit like that again. My sister slut is going to always be dressed up sexy for me,” Haley said.</p><p>“I’d prefer that you not call me a sister slut,” Alex said, both loving and hating the term. “I find it demeaning.”</p><p>“You’re my sister, and my sister’s a slut,” Haley rationalized, “makes perfect sense to me.”</p><p>“You’re a slut, too,” Alex countered.</p><p>“Yes, and proud of it,” Haley shrugged. “You should be too.”</p><p>Alex sighed as they arrived at the mall.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Haley said. </p><p>“Yeah, I can hardly wait,” Alex said with sarcasm.</p><p>An hour later Alex owned:<br/>
-ten new pairs of underwear, five were thongs and the other five were sexy lace<br/>
-a black garter-belt<br/>
-three pairs of stockings for it (black, beige and white)<br/>
-three pairs of thigh high stockings (black, mocha and blue)<br/>
-three new lacey bras<br/>
-two sexy nighties... one with garters</p><p>“Ready for task two?” Haley asked.</p><p>“Not really,” Alex said.</p><p>“No task, no pussy,” Haley smiled. </p><p>“Then you don’t get to come,” Alex pointed out.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you remember I have a few eager women who’ll come over and eat my pussy with just one text,” Haley reminded her.</p><p>Alex still couldn’t believe some of the women Haley had as pets, including her former English teacher, and reference on her resumé, Mrs. Walker. “Fine,” she sighed, a word she seemed to use a lot with her sister now. Yet she was already craving her sister’s pussy… something she craved recently almost non-stop. “Okay. What’s the task?”</p><p>“Go flash your pussy to anyone of your choice in the food court,” Haley instructed.</p><p>“Seriously?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Now, sister slut,” Haley said, slapping her ass.</p><p>“I can’t believe you wish me to do something so audacious!”</p><p>“We just need to break you out of your socially shy shell.”</p><p>“I’m not certain flashing my genitalia to a stranger will accomplish that.”</p><p>“Or will it?” Haley shrugged. “Now go and find out.”</p><p>“Fine,” Alex sighed as she walked into the food court and looked around for a potentially quick and harmless target. </p><p>Haley went to get a milkshake while she watched her sister. </p><p>Alex approached a guy eating alone in the corner of the food court, her hands trembling as she reached him. Deciding she didn’t care what this stranger thought, she’d never see him again, and wanting to impress her sister who thought she was a prude, she spoke up with, “Hey.”</p><p>The guy, wearing his local college sweatshirt, looked up. “Hey,” he said, smiling when he saw it was a cute girl addressing him.</p><p>Alex, getting a sudden rush of courage, glanced around to see that no one other than her big sister, and of course the guy, was watching her, then raised the front of her skirt above her waist and said, “I’d like your opinion, if you please. Would you deem it suitable for me to shave my pussy?”</p><p>The guy gasped, as he stared at her pussy, “I-I-I….”</p><p>“Is that a yes or a no?” Alex asked, her skirt still up, as she felt a major rush at the obvious spell her pussy was casting over this college boy.</p><p>“S-s-sure,” he said, staring at the ripe pussy. “it already looks great, but I’ll bet bare would be even better.”</p><p>“Thank you, kind sir,” Alex said, turning and walking away, feeling the same rush as when she’d learned she had the highest grade in her Calculus class. </p><p>Haley smiled as her sister reached her, “Good job.”</p><p>“Task number two completed,” Alex reported with obvious pride.</p><p>“Indeed,” Haley said. “Want a milkshake?”</p><p>“I deciphered what you meant about a peach instead of an apple. I’d prefer that, please,” Alex smiled. </p><p>“You can have both,” Haley said generously.</p><p>Half an hour later in the back of the van, Haley received her second orgasm of the day from her younger sister, and Alex enjoyed her second peach.</p><p>…..</p><p>It wasn’t until the next afternoon that Haley asked, “Ready for task three?”</p><p>“I am a little hungry,” Alex said, kind of excited for another task… to her surprise, the prior one having really excited her. </p><p>“Go put on the garter-belt and stockings and a cute dress,” Haley ordered.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’ll have a surprise for you after you complete the next task.”</p><p>“Something fun?” Alex smiled, flirting… something she struggled to do well.</p><p>“Definitely fun,” Haley nodded, planning a romantic evening with her sister, since her parents were going to a fundraiser tonight, and Luke was out of town. They’d have the house all to themselves. </p><p>“What’s the task?”</p><p>“Go get dressed, and I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex agreed, excited for whatever surprise her sister had for her. </p><p>Ten minutes later Alex had on a lace bra, a thong, and a garter-belt and stockings. Oh yes, and a nice dress that showed some cleavage. She felt very sexy. </p><p>Haley was also wearing sexy lingerie under her dress. A black garter belt, and matching black thigh highs. Oh yes, and a strap-on cock. She too felt very sexy.</p><p>Alex came into Haley’s room and asked, “So what’s the onerous task?”</p><p>Haley walked around her sister, unclasped the back two clasps and said, “Go get Mom to hook these up for you.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Alex asked, even though this shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Haley always liked pushing boundaries, and this was definitely pushing one. Plus, she seemed to be getting ever more intrigued by the idea of initiating some fun and games with their mother.</p><p>“Yep, deadly,” Haley nodded. “Go.”</p><p>“Fine,” Alex said as usual, although she was kind of excited for this one. She wanted her Mom to start seeing her as more than just the bookish nerd of the family.</p><p>Alex went into her own bedroom and called out, “Mom, can you please come help me?”</p><p>Claire had just finished getting ready to leave and called back, “Sure, honey.” She went to Alex’s room, and was surprised to see her daughter with her leg on a chair, trying to attach a clasp to her stocking. She asked, “Do you have a date, honey?”</p><p>“Um, yeah,” Alex said acting frustrated, “but I can’t get these clasps on.” Which was a lie; she’d managed quite well before Haley had assigned her this bit of roleplaying.</p><p>“Do I know the boy?” Claire asked, curious, as she went over to help her daughter.</p><p>Alex, feeling brazen, decided to give some hints to her taboo truth, as she answered, just as her mother lowered herself before her, “It’s not a boy.”</p><p>“Oh, my,” Claire said, a little taken aback by the revelation her youngest daughter was a lesbian… or perhaps bi… like she was back in high school and college.</p><p>“I hope that’s okay,” Alex said.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s fine, dear,” Claire said, but in truth not sure how she felt about her younger daughter being a lesbian, although she was probably giving too much weight to this revelation; it was 2020 after all, and she’d had a fun lesbian period when she was younger, before she ended up married. She prided herself on being a liberal mother, and had told her daughters just yesterday they could ask or tell her anything. “It’s just that you should put your panties, or in this case your thong,” Oh dear, “over the top of the garter-belt.”</p><p>“Oh,” Alex said, that instantly making sense, and she unclasped a front one, preparing to refasten it correctly.</p><p>“Since I’m here, let me help you,” Claire said, surprised by the sudden change in her younger, more reserved daughter’s choices in lingerie. Having done all the family laundry forever, she was well acquainted with her family’s clothing, and she’d never found anything like this in Alex’s hamper. Haley’s sure, but never Alex’s.</p><p>“Thanks, Mom,” Alex said, feeling herself getting a little damp from her mother’s touch… and from her sister’s wicked words about her mother becoming their pet popping into her head.</p><p>Claire unfastened the other clasp and said, “Now to make things easier, just slip off your thong for a minute.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex said, stunned this was actually happening. She stepped out of her thong, noticing it was indeed a little damp.</p><p>“I’ll clasp these back to your stockings now,” Claire said, thinking she would need to pick up a garter and stockings like these to surprise Phil.</p><p>“Thanks a lot,” Alex said, looking down at her mother, her face so close to her wet and fully exposed pussy.</p><p>Claire couldn’t help but notice the scent of her daughter’s pussy… which was drawing her in… she’d eaten quite a lot of pussy back in college, and although she’d gone cold turkey ever since meeting, hooking up with, and marrying Phil, she suddenly felt a curiosity she’d long suppressed… even when she’d happened to see the gorgeous Gloria naked more than once in the gym.</p><p>As she put the clasps back on, Claire observed, “Quite the outfit for a date.” </p><p>“Oh, I don’t expect her to see any of this, but Haley told me that by dressing sexily underneath my dress, I’d feel more confident,” Alex made up on the spot… feeling a little guilty about lying to her mother. </p><p>“Well, Haley would certainly know,” Claire said, as she did up another clasp, glancing at her daughter’s pussy, and then silently scolding herself for the prurience. It was like she was suddenly eighteen again. </p><p>“And I really, really like this girl,” Alex said, feeling a burden lifted off of her at being able to tell someone her secret… sort of.</p><p>“That’s great,” Claire said, as she did up another clasp.</p><p>“Yeah, she makes me feel things I didn’t ever know I could feel,” Alex continued, feeling so free.</p><p>“That’s what love can do,” Claire said approvingly as she finished the final clasp, noticing her daughter also had a great ass. She couldn’t help but reminisce about her many encounters when she’d wielded a strap-on and fucked more than a few classmates… always from behind, and usually in the ass… and her daughter had a very fuckable back end.  </p><p>“I think I do love her,” Alex said, as absurd as that sounded. </p><p>“Well, that’s great, honey,” Claire said, taking one last peek at her eighteen-year-old daughter’s fine ass.</p><p>“Thanks, Mom,” Alex said, as she stood up after finishing the last clasp.</p><p>“No problem,” Claire said. “By the way, you look very pretty.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Alex said, as she put her thong back on, trembling slightly, and feeling a little wetness leak out of her. </p><p>“Well, have fun,” Claire said, looking at her daughter becoming a woman, her own pussy leaking a bit into her panties. “I’m supposed to meet your dad in five minutes, and it’s a fifteen-minute drive.”</p><p>“You too,” Alex said. </p><p>Claire headed out, and Alex went to Haley’s room. “Task completed.”</p><p>“I know; I was listening, and sometimes peeking, from the hallway,” Haley said.</p><p>“You perv,” Alex smirked.</p><p>“Yep,” Haley agreed, as she walked over to her cute sister and accused, but without rancor, “You were seducing Mom.”</p><p>“I was not,” Alex argued, although it had been a hot interlude.</p><p>“Well maybe not on purpose, but Mom got to see your pussy,” Haley said. “And she liked it; she was staring at it every chance she got.”</p><p>“You get to see my pussy all the time,” Alex countered, as Haley stood before her.</p><p>“And I too stare at it every chance I get. Fuck, you do look cute,” Haley said, looking into her sister’s eyes.</p><p>“I was going for sexy temptress, not Shirley Temple,” Alex said, getting a chill up her spine as her sister looked into her eyes. </p><p>“Sorry, you look fucking hot as hell; more like Marie McCray,” Haley corrected herself.</p><p>“That’s better,” Alex said, drawn into her sister’s beauty and appreciating the porn star reference… a name she’d only learned while watching lesbian porn with Haley.</p><p>Haley asked, her heart having melted when she listened to the heartfelt declaration by Alex, “Did you mean what you said to Mom? I’m pretty sure you were talking about me.”</p><p>“I was, and I meant every word,” Alex answered sincerely, her lust for her sister and her submissive approach to relating to her were still there, but she realized she was feeling something else... genuine love for her... not as a sister, but as a lover.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Alex,” Haley said, placing her hands on her sister’s cheeks, and leaning in and kissing her.</p><p>Once… kissing her upper lip.</p><p>Twice… kissing her lower lip</p><p>Three times… pressing their lips together.</p><p>Haley’s lips pressing gently against her sister’s.</p><p>Alex melting into her sister.</p><p>The tender words.</p><p>The gentle touches.</p><p>The intimacy of the kisses.</p><p>Haley whispered, “I love you, Alex.”</p><p>Alex’s entire body trembled from the kiss and from hearing those words. “I love you too, Haley. More than I can say.”</p><p>Haley kissed her sister again before she moved her hands around and squeezed her great ass. “I love this ass, too. Mom was checking that out as well.”</p><p>Alex moaned into her sister’s mouth.</p><p>They kissed for a couple of minutes, Haley’s tongue sliding into Alex’s mouth, and Alex’s tongue following suit.</p><p>“Let’s see what you look like in just the lingerie,” Haley said breaking the intimate, passionate kiss, as she lifted up the dress and pulled it over her sister’s head. “Mmmmm, so hot.”</p><p>“You think so?” Alex asked, loving the validation of being called hot by her older, sexy sister, who made every guy, every lesbian, and even half of the straight women turn their heads. Where Alex oozed confidence in the classroom, Haley oozed confidence in life... and… Alex wanted that.</p><p>“I know so,” Haley said, as she admired her sister’s ripe body. “I’ll be expecting to find you in such lingerie all the time now.”</p><p>“I think I can do that for you,” Alex agreed, as her sister unclasped her bra.</p><p>“I also love these big, juicy tits,” Haley said, leaning forward and sucking a very hard nipple into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh yes, suck my tits,” Alex moaned, having discovered that when her tits were treated this way, her nipples were an instant trigger to bimbo-ville. Her moral code and common-sense brain switched off, and all she wanted was to feel the pleasure continuing.</p><p>“Such hard nipples,” Haley purred, loving to suck on her sister’s tits.</p><p>“You get me all hot and bothered with just a single touch,” Alex moaned, as Haley cupped both firm tits, and slithered her tongue down the valley, and then back up to the other erect nipple.</p><p>“I have that ability,” Haley said, knowing she had a sexual aura that drew people to her, and a magic touch that stimulated people, especially women, in ways other people couldn’t.</p><p>“That you do,” Alex moaned as her other nipple was sucked, sending pleasure pulses through her core.</p><p>…..</p><p>Meanwhile, Claire was returning home. She was feeling guilty that perhaps she hadn’t responded as supportively as she might have to her daughter revealing she was a lesbian. She felt the need to make it absolutely clear that she loved her daughter regardless of her sexual orientation, and that she would support her completely, come what may. She also needed to change her panties, which were surprisingly soaked. She texted Phil she’d be late, as she had to deal with an issue at home.</p><p>…..</p><p>Haley swirled her tongue around the nipple before sucking it into her mouth.</p><p>“Oh yes, I love your worshipping my big tits,” Alex moaned, the one thing she had over her hot, popular sister, was bigger tits... and a bigger booty.</p><p>“And I love worshipping them,” Haley said, as one hand went to her sister’s pussy... which was already very wet.</p><p>“God, I just need you to fuck me right now,” Alex moaned.</p><p>“Deep inside that big booty?” Haley asked liturgically, Alex always wanted it in her ass, so the response was the same every time.</p><p>“Yes, I need your cock in my asshole,” Alex moaned, following the script but nevertheless speaking sincerely, as her sister sucked on her nipple and rubbed her pussy through her soaked thong… loving the dirtiness of the word ‘asshole’ over ‘ass’.</p><p>“Who owns that asshole?” Haley queried, still following the liturgy, as she pulled the thong down her sister’s legs.</p><p>“You do Haley, you own my huge tits, my big booty, my wet cunt, and my tight asshole,” Alex declared.</p><p>Haley tossed the thong aside, slid her hands up both sheer-silk-stocking-clad legs, and buried her face in her sister’s still hairy pussy... which retained the lone benefit of capturing her exotic, excited scent.</p><p>“Ohhhhh yes, eat my cunt,” Alex moaned, having never uttered that word before her initial sexual rendezvous with her sister. Now she uttered it quite often, as she found the word hotter and nastier than pussy, or any other word.</p><p>Claire hurried back into the house, happy to see Alex’s car was still in the driveway. She headed upstairs to her daughter’s bedroom.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” Haley pointed out, as she cleared a hirsute path to her sister’s pussy.</p><p>“All because of you,” Alex moaned.</p><p>“And because of Mom too?” Haley teased, just as Claire was about to reach Haley’s open doorway, when she heard voices, and her title referenced. She froze just outside the doorway, and eavesdropped like any caring mother would do.</p><p>“You’re so bad,” Alex moaned, having been tempted to grab her mother’s head and shove it in her pussy when she’d helped take her thong off, and reattach the stockings.</p><p>Claire wasn’t sure what she was hearing. She recognized both Haley and Alex’s voices. </p><p>“Tell me you didn’t think about Mom munching your pussy,” Haley said, as she wiggled her tongue between her sister’s pussy lips.</p><p>“Maybe a little,” Alex admitted, thinking such a declaration wasn’t overly twisted, after all they’d done together. She’d already committed incest with her sister many times, so adding her mother to the party wouldn’t make her any more of an incestuous slut.</p><p>Claire’s eyes went wide at what she was hearing. Her two daughters were talking about her sexually. And Haley must be the date Alex had said she loved!</p><p>“I bet Mom would be a good cunt-licking pet just like you are,” Haley said wickedly.</p><p>“I’m sure you could make her submit,” Alex said, the idea oddly turning her on.</p><p>Claire couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not only were they talking about her sexually, but it sounded like they were sexual with each other. And judging from the faint sounds she could hear now that she was paying close attention, they were having sex right now!</p><p>Haley got undressed to reveal she was in a black garter-belt and stockings, and an eight-inch strap-on. No panties or bra.</p><p>“Is that for me?” Alex asked, as she dropped to her knees and stroked the cock she loved… it always lasted so much longer than the few boys she had jerked off.</p><p>“For your asshole,” Haley clarified, as she watched her sister sucking her cock.</p><p>Claire was paralyzed with indecision. The nasty admissions of her children had rocked her to her core, yet the dirty talk and clear sexual hierarchy between them reminded her of her own senior year, and of her best friend Joan who she’d used almost every day: she was eaten out after getting a load of cum from her boyfriend, she was eaten out while she read or did homework, she occasionally fisted Joan in the school bathroom, ate her puss when hungry (she preferred being in charge, but also enjoyed snacking on a delicious pussy) and she took Joan’s anal virginity with a strap-on as they got dressed for prom (she had gotten the toy as a gift from a MILF neighbour she was also fucking)… back in her dominant lesbian days.</p><p>“Mmmmmm,” Alex moaned, lubricating the cock before it went into her tight asshole.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe your next task will be seducing Mommy,” Haley said, the idea having been lingering in her head, and now turning into a plan.</p><p>Claire knew she should walk in and stop this nonsense right now, and yet she seemed unable to move… although she felt her pussy tingling.</p><p>“I can’t fathom ever doing that,” Alex said, as she got onto Haley’s bed on all fours. </p><p>“Did you ever fathom becoming your big sister’s cunt munching, ass taking submissive slut?” Haley asked, as she grabbed the lube on her dresser and generously lubed up her dick.</p><p>Alex replied, loving to degrade herself in the heat of the moment, “No, I’d never considered becoming a bimbo asshole cum slut for my big sister.”</p><p>Claire remained stunned. Alex sounded so much like her pet Joan back in her lesbian days. A sweet academic nerdy type, who once she was horny, turned into a nasty-mouthed submissive pussy-pleasing, ass-taking bimbo. She recalled when she would just snap her fingers and point to the floor, and Joan would immediately drop to her knees, crawl to her, and lick Claire until she came, or get on all fours and spread her ass cheeks for a good anal drilling. Claire had pushed that wild past into her subconscious when she married Phil, but now it was flooding back into her mind, body and pussy.</p><p>“You’ve heard Mom when Dad fucks her,” Haley said, as she got onto the bed. “She gets pretty animated.”</p><p>“Like mother, like daughters,” Alex said, as she looked back to see her sister joining her on the bed.</p><p>“We’re home alone,” Haley said, “so this time I don’t have to shove your panties in your mouth, or muffle your screams with a pillow.”</p><p>“Just slam that dick in my asshole, Haley,” Alex demanded, “I need it so bad.”</p><p>“Mom got you all revved up,” Haley teased, as she spread her sister’s ass cheeks apart.</p><p>“Having her on her knees in front of me was pretty hot,” Alex admitted. “I leaked into my thong. Thankfully she didn’t notice.”</p><p>Claire thought to herself… true, she didn’t see the wet thong, but she did smell her daughter’s nectar.</p><p>“Maybe she did,” Haley said, as she bent down and licked her sister’s asshole.</p><p>“Yes, eat my asshole Haley, shove that tongue right up there,” Alex moaned, loving the feeling of a tongue on her asshole.</p><p>“Your ass tastes so fucking good,” Haley said, loving to eat a nice fresh asshole, and Alex’s was always clean and fresh.</p><p>Eating ass? That wasn’t something Claire had ever done… or even considered… until now. The idea of taking a strap-on and bending over either of her daughters was suddenly marinating in her mind.</p><p>After a couple minutes of really lubricating Alex’s ass, Haley knelt back up and positioned her cock at her sister’s puckered asshole.</p><p>“Yes, Haley, shove that big dick up my butt,” Alex said, dying to feel all of those eight inches deep inside her rectum.</p><p>“Butt is the best word you can come up with?” Haley asked, as she rubbed her dick around the cute asshole. </p><p>“Asshole. Shit box. Arse. Back door. Anus. Corn hole. Poop chute. He couldn’t get it in me, so I rectum,” Alex wickedly listed.</p><p>“Much better, you dirty slut,” Alex said, as she slid her cock inside her sister’s ass.</p><p>“Oh yes, fill my asshole,” Alex moaned, as her pussy tingled as well.</p><p>Claire moved her hand under her dress and to her pussy as she listened… even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn’t stop listening… it was like driving past a car crash; you shouldn’t look, but you always do.</p><p>“God, I love fucking your tight asshole,” Haley said, as she slowly fucked her sister’s big booty, loving to watch her sister’s wide ass.</p><p>“And I love you fucking my big ass,” Alex moaned back, before adding, “so stop making love to my shit hole, and pound it.”</p><p>Claire couldn’t believe Alex’s nasty mouth, or how much her own pussy was on fire. God, she needed a dick in her ass too, or a strap-on around her waist to pound her daughters’ assholes. So curious and needing to see her daughters in their taboo wicked act, she cautiously leaned forward to see with her eyes what she was already listening to.</p><p>“You like it hard, slut?” Haley asked, even though she knew the answer.</p><p>“God, yes, you know I like being fucked like a cheap ass whore,” Alex said, loving this chance to get as loud as she wanted. </p><p>Claire saw her daughters both in stockings. Her baby girl was on all fours, getting ass fucked by her older daughter. It was the most twisted… yet undeniably the hottest thing she’d ever seen. She’d never once considered incest… nor had she ever before seen her daughters in a sexual light (sure, she knew Haley was a slut, but that was somewhere else with some other people)… yet now she was finding herself doing both of those things.</p><p>“Beg for it, slut,” Haley ordered, as she pulled the eight-inch cock out of her sister.</p><p>“Oh, please, big sister, shove that big dick up my asshole, and drill me with your cock until I come like the bimbo incestuous pet I am!” Alex begged, knowing the dirty talk turned her sister on as much as it did herself.</p><p>Haley slammed back into her, and rested deep in her sister.</p><p>Claire couldn’t believe how dominant Haley was being. She wielded that plastic toy with all the confidence and skill of an expert cocksman… just like she had all those years ago, indeed like mother, like daughter, as she felt a strange sense of vicarious pride. </p><p>“Don’t stop, Haley, I need to be ass fucked so bad,” Alex whined.</p><p>Haley bucked her hips deep into her sister’s ass three times while holding firmly onto her hips.</p><p>“Oh, mother fucking YES!” Alex screamed, the three deep thrusts reaching new depths in her asshole.</p><p>Claire was now rubbing herself slowly, enjoying the wicked show, wishing she was Haley, wishing she was the one fucking Alex in her ass… or perhaps instead topping her dominant daughter. There was a hierarchy as a parent, and there would have to be a hierarchy in the incestuous lesbian world, and she would be on the top. She shook her head at her incestuous thoughts, even as her pussy burned at the idea. She had closed that chapter of lesbian domination more than a couple of decades ago, but perhaps there would be a sequel (a sequel with the rare possibility of being better than the original).</p><p>Alex, coming up with a wicked taboo roleplay idea begged, “Fuck Mommy, Haley; fuck Mommy’s asshole with your big cock.”</p><p>Haley catching on for once, sex talk something she always caught on to, asked, “Does Mommy want her daughter’s cock?”</p><p>“Yes, my big girl, fuck your Mommy and turn her into your anal sex slave,” Alex moaned, as she wiggled her ass on the cock… wanting it fucking her again.</p><p>Claire was impressed by her one daughter’s wicked tongue and her other daughter’s dominant persona… apparently the apples didn’t fall far from the tree at all. This was all a little too much… even for Claire. So wrong! Too twisted! So illegal even! Yet… yet… yet… so fucking HOT!! Claire began rubbing herself faster as she lived vicariously through her younger daughter’s roleplaying of her.</p><p>“Take it all, Mommy,” Haley ordered, as she began slamming into her sister.</p><p>“Yes, baby, fuck Mommy, fuck Mommy’s ass, you’re fucking Mommy so good,” Alex moaned, her orgasm already rising following the wild day, the romantic admissions, the rough ass fucking, and the twisted roleplay.</p><p>“You want your daughter to be a mother fucker?” Haley asked, a term she found so hot.</p><p>Claire whispered to herself, as her own orgasm was building rapidly, ‘Yes, baby, please be my mother fucker,’ as she imagined sandwiching one of her daughters… fucking Alex in the ass while Haley was in her sister's cunt. Or better yet that little brat Haley riding Alex's dick with her pussy, while Claire took her eldest daughter's tight little ass and made it hers. Oh God, so many permutations of fun.</p><p>Alex echoed similar sentiments as her ass was fucked, “Yes baby, I want you to be a dirty mother fucker, and to make Mommy your incest pet.”</p><p>“Then bounce on my dick, you cock-hungry Mommy-slut,” Haley ordered, wanting to watch her sister really go to town on the dick.</p><p>“Yes Haley, Mommy will do anything you tell her to,” Alex obeyed, as she began bouncing back to meet her sister’s forward strokes. “Oh fuck, yes.”</p><p>“Oh God, yes you will,” Claire, the real Mommy, moaned, as she stepped away from watching, leaned against the wall and frantically rubbed herself, imagining being in control of not one, but two anal sluts.</p><p>“Oh God yes, I’m going to come, you’re going to make Mommy come from fucking her asshole,” Alex said, as she bounced back with all her might onto her sister’s dick.</p><p>“Come on my cock, Mommy, come all over my dick, and declare yourself my slut forever,” Alex ordered.</p><p>Claire declared to herself, as she covered her mouth with her free hand, as she came hard, “Yes, you’ll both be my submissive sluts!”</p><p>Alex followed suit a few seconds later when she screamed, “Mommy’s coming, Mommy’s fucking coming, you dirty mother fucker.”</p><p>Haley watched as her sister collapsed forward and trembled uncontrollably as she squirted her cum all over the sheets.</p><p>Claire listened to her daughter’s declaration of euphoria while her own orgasm ripped through her like a tornado.</p><p>Haley removed her strap-on, flipped Alex, still coming, onto her back and asked, “Does Mommy want a homemade snack?”</p><p>“Mommy wants to eat her daughter’s pussy so fucking bad,” Alex said, as her sister lowered her pussy onto her face. She glanced towards the open door, and thought she saw a shadow moving in the hallway, just as her face was sat upon.</p><p>“Eat me Mommy, eat me good,” Haley ordered.</p><p>Claire peeked in to see her older daughter sitting on her younger daughter’s face. Part of her wanted to creep in, to crawl between Alex’s legs and eat her ripe pussy. Part of her wanted to grab the strap-on to fuck her older daughter with and teach her a lesson to show her who was really is in charge. Part of her wanted to get into a three-way daisy chain. Yet instead, she did none of them… instead, she began slowly sneaking away, knowing she needed some time to process this shocking revelation and the reawakening of her sapphic lust.</p><p>Alex licked her sister’s pussy even as she felt an ominous feeling of being watched. It couldn’t be Luke, he was miles away. It couldn’t be Dad, he was meeting Mom at the auditorium. It couldn’t be Mom, she’d left fifteen or twenty minutes ago. What if Gloria had come over, maybe with grandpa? Shit, what if Manny was here? Alex began to panic.</p><p>“Eat me Mommy, eat your daughter’s cunt,” Haley ordered.</p><p>Claire could still hear her loud daughter as she reached the front door, just a couple feet away from safety…when her phone rang. </p><p>It was Phil.</p><p>Haley froze.</p><p>Alex froze. </p><p>Claire quickly rushed back to set her phone on the kitchen table, then hurried out, only taking extra time to very carefully and quietly open and close the door, then jumped into her car and raced away… as her phone continued ringing.</p><p>Haley nonchalantly finished getting her sister off.</p><p>Alex looked up with wetness on her face and said, “That’s Mom’s phone.”</p><p>“And that’s Dad calling,” Haley said, the ringtone unmistakable.</p><p>“Shit,” Alex said. “That must mean Mom’s here.”</p><p>Haley grabbed a robe and said, “I’ll go check.”</p><p>Alex got off the bed, threw her dress back on and followed closely, as the phone stopped ringing.</p><p>They got to the kitchen and Haley said, seeing the phone, “Mom forgot it here.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Alex said, a huge sigh of relief coursing out of her.</p><p>“Can you imagine if she’d been here and heard all that?” Haley speculated, laughing a little.</p><p>“I’d just die,” Alex said, guilt once again coursing through her as it always did once the power of lust faded… or in this case, was extinguished completely as if by buckets of ice cold water. </p><p>“Or else we’d be having a family friendly lesbian threesome right now,” Haley shrugged, a lot less fazed than Alex.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s exactly what would happen,” Alex said, her usual sarcasm back.</p><p>“Or a family sandwich with Mom filling the middle,” Haley continued, still horny. She dropped her robe, hopped onto the kitchen table, spread her legs and ordered, “Now finish what you started.”</p><p>“You’re still horny?” Alex asked, shocked.</p><p>“Yes, Mommy,” Haley smiled. “I need to get off so bad.”</p><p>Alex wasn’t horny anymore, but she couldn’t resist her sister’s sweet peach as she sighed, “You’re going to be the death of me.”</p><p>“Oh, but what a way to go,” Haley smiled, as her sister buried her face in her pussy.</p><p>As Alex licked, she still couldn’t get rid of this ominous feeling that she’d seen a shadow in the hallway. What if Mom was there… did hear… did see… and then left the phone in the kitchen not forgetfully, but deliberately, not to get caught after spying on them?</p><p>“Suck on my clit, Mommy,” Haley ordered, her pussy on fire… for her, the idea of getting caught in the act by her Mom a major turn-on.</p><p>Alex obeyed, hungry for her sister’s cunt cum, as she also tried to figure all of this out. If her Mom had come home and heard them, she would have barged right in and freaked out at great length… wouldn’t she?</p><p>“Yes, Mommy, eat my cunt,” Haley moaned, the idea of her actual mother being her pet really getting her hot and bothered.</p><p>There was no way their Mom could have been there. No way she would have just stood in the hallway and listened. No way she wouldn’t have confronted them.</p><p>“Oh yes, Mommy, yes, I’m going to come, Mommy,” Haley moaned, as she grabbed her sister’s head and roughly began grinding up and down on her face.</p><p>Alex focused on getting her sister off, cunt cum superseding her worry, as she licked and licked and got ready to receive her sister’s pussy juice.</p><p>“Yes, Mommy!” Haley screamed a moment later, as she came hard all over Alex’s eager tongue and cute face.</p><p>Alex lapped up the taste of luxury as she tried to push away the nagging feeling that her Mom must have seen… or at least heard… them in the act.</p><p>Once her orgasm was done, Haley looked at the phone and said, “Can you imagine if Mom really had come back home and caught us in the act?”</p><p>“No, I can’t at all,” Alex said, even though that was exactly what she was imagining.</p><p>“That would have been crazy,” Haley said.</p><p>“That’s certainly one way to describe it,” Alex said, as she continued slowly licking up her sister’s cum.</p><p>“I think your next task should be to flirt with Mom,” Haley mused.</p><p>“I think we’ve already played with fire a little too much,” Alex said.</p><p>“Well of course, we’re two hot women,” Haley said cornily.</p><p>“Worst play on words ever,” Alex appraised, as she stood up and stretched.</p><p>“I do love you, sis,” Haley said, hopping off the table.</p><p>“And I love you too,” Alex said, as they kissed again, and she allowed her nagging suspicion to be pushed aside. </p><p>Meanwhile, as Claire drove to the auditorium, a plethora of questions swirled in her head: how had her daughters ended up having sex together? Why hadn’t she marched in there like a proper mother, raised hell and broken it up? Why did she instead masturbate like some pervert while she listened to her daughters fucking? Were they in love with each other? Would she really take a strap-on and fuck her daughters? Claire was now recalling her conversation with Alex before she’d left the first time. Would she really turn her two daughters into sexual submissives to her? What was she going to do now? Well, since she was already very late for the charity benefit, she figured she might as well make one more stop: at an adult shop.</p><p>…..</p><p>That night:</p><p>Haley drifted off to sleep without a care in the world… thinking how much fun it would be to be an actual mother fucker. She had actually fucked a few mothers… but being a fucker of her own mother would be the ultimate coup d’état.</p><p>Alex tossed and turned, as she still couldn’t get rid of that nagging feeling that her mother had heard and/or seen them in the act. </p><p>Claire tossed and turned, even an ass fucking and multiple orgasms from Phil hadn’t managed to quell the inner fire burning inside her. Mother fucker. Ass slut. Mommy pet. Incestuous slut. The shameful (yet mesmerizing) labels echoed in her head nonstop as she moved her fingers to her pussy again, and replayed the wicked scene she had eavesdropped on. She imagined both her daughters being cunt licking, ass taking, incestuous daughter sluts to her… the few toys she had bought tonight all needing to be broken in. Would that really be so bad?</p><p>THE END…</p><p>Coming next:<br/>
Modern Fuck-ily: Daughter Pets<br/>
Haley and Alex plan to seduce their mother, but their mother is planning to seduce and dominate her daughters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>